


And In His Eyes, I Saw Galaxies

by HelenBlossom



Series: The Keepers Chronicles [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Michael being an absolute sweetheart, World Keepers AU, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Jeremy doesn't like many aspects of himself.But Michael does.





	And In His Eyes, I Saw Galaxies

Jeremy didn't like his eyes.

Whenever he felt intense emotion, whether positive or negative, his irises would change from a regular blue, to a mix of deep purples, blues and silvers. It made him weird, he thought.

Michael, on the other hand, loved his eyes.

Normally, they were a beautiful lake blue, the colour softening near his pupil. They shone in the sunlight and seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Whenever they completed a difficult level of a video game, Jeremy's eyes would light up with pride and excitement, his eyes shifting with his emotion, and Michael swore he saw galaxies in those eyes.

Michael always felt a swell of happiness when he saw those galaxies in times like that, because he knew Jeremy was happy. It made him flash a sun-laced smile.

Eyes were the window to the soul, after all.

-

Jeremy didn't like his freckles dusted over his cheeks and shoulders, and hated his light acne dotted on his forehead with a passion. He thought his freckles were ugly.

Michael disagreed.

Jeremy's freckles looked like thousands of stars decorating his skin, pretty and perfect in their own ways. If Michael tried, he could pick out constellations across Jeremy's cheeks and over his shoulders.

As for the acne, Michael always reassured his friend, saying that they could always try to cure it. He knew that it tended to lower Jeremy's self esteem, to the point where Jeremy applied concealer and light foundation to hide it, hiding the freckles Michael loved so much in the process.

Michael tried to convince him not to daily, despite being the one to help him apply it half of the time, per Jeremy's request and lack of confidence in his own skill.

The acne, to Michael, was simply another part of Jeremy, whether permanent or otherwise. Jeremy was a beautiful individual anyway, and a skin problem shouldn't change that. 

-

Jeremy didn't like his voice.

It cracked way too often, and was too high pitched and made him sound dorky, which would mean nobody would take him seriously. Plus he tended to have a stammering problem when nervous.

Michael did, though.

It may not be the smoothest voice, but Michael thought Jeremy's voice cracks and stammers were downright adorable.

Maybe his voice sounded dorky, but the two of them were geeks anyway. It was a part of Jeremy, and Michael thought it was cute.

Not to mention that Jeremy had a lovely singing voice, as long as he wasn't nervous or too self concious. It was soft, perfect for lullabies and other gentle melodies, and Michael would give anything to hear that singing voice more often.

-

Jeremy didn't like his hair.

It was looked wild, limp and was a dull, boring brown. 

Michael strongly disagreed.

Jeremy's hair looked soft and fluffy, and it had a sweet wild neatness to it. Michael wished that he could run his fingers through it more often, only daring to once in a blue moon to help Jeremy fall asleep, per the other's request.

As for the shade, it was a dark hazelnut brown, contrasting perfectly with his pale skin. Michael didn't understand how anyone could call it dull, when it was such an amazing shade of brown. It seemed to fade to a slightly lighter brown at the tips, highlighting his hair gradually.

-

Jeremy didn't like his role as a Keeper.

He felt insignificant in the grand scheme of things, only being the guardian of the moon, night and pull of tides. 

Michael did. 

When voicing these thoughts to him, Michael instantly shut them down. Jeremy's moon and night were just as significant as his sun and day, even if he denied it. 

It needed a Keeper, and Jeremy was the perfect one, something Michael liked to make clear often.

-

Jeremy didn't like himself very much on a whole. His confidence and self esteem was never the best after being bullied all through middle and high school, but now he was in senior year and his hopes were at an all time low.

Michael wholeheartedly disagreed every time Jeremy brought the subject up. To him, Jeremy was a wonderful person, Keeper, and player two. 

He wasn't sure if Jeremy was convinced, so he repeated himself regularly.

-

However, one thing that Jeremy did like very, very much was Michael Mell.

Michael didn't.

And when Jeremy found out, he made it his mission to prove to Michael how very wrong his opinion was.


End file.
